


In the Arms of Mercy

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon, Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Purgatory, Tumblr Prompt, angsty fluff, s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted anyone to see him like this, especially Cas.  Somehow, though, it was always Cas.  And the angel never judged or thought less of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: "Head canon: Dean and Cas would cuddle back in Purgatory"
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr! I'm friendly. And I'm always open to new prompts!
> 
> brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com

Dean crouched behind the tree, momentarily relinquishing his white-knuckle grip on the makeshift battle ax he'd acquired from one of his early kills. He dropped his head into his hands, allowing himself to close his eyes. Just for a few seconds. He just needed a few seconds. 

Benny had gone off to scout their route and collect more information, deciding he would meet up with Dean and Cas in a few hours. Dean hadn't been given a choice, of course. 

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch. He looked up to see Cas looking down at him, a tight-lipped, comforting smile on his scruffy, dirt-covered face. A face that always brought Dean comfort. "We should keep moving, Dean," the angel said quietly, tearing his eyes away from the hunter to scan the dark forest. 

"I'm so tired." Dean choked back a sob, not meaning to let himself break. He never wanted anyone to see him like this, especially Cas. Somehow, though, it was always Cas. And the angel never judged or thought less of Dean. 

Cas knelt beside Dean, his blue eyes fixed on green, faces inches apart. "Rest, then. I'll watch over you, Dean." 

Dean's expression softened as his eyes fell closed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the angel's. "Thank you, Cas." After a moment, he pulled back, laying down at the base of the tree. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look up at Cas. He reached for Castiel's hand, tugging gently. "Come here. Please." 

Castiel obliged, and Dean enveloped him in his arms, pulling him back against his chest. He let himself bury his face in the Castiel's hair. It was only when he felt Castiel's fingers entwine with his own against the angel's chest that Dean finally let himself exhale. Maybe even relax. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered. 

"Shh." Cas rubbed his thumb across the back of Dean's hand to soothe him. "Rest. I'm here now."

If it were possible for Dean to pull Cas any closer, he would have. And for the first time since landing in Purgatory, Dean rested. He had his angel to keep him safe. 

It became a habit each night thereafter. Castiel laid with Dean, providing him comfort as Dean slept. Until the moment he pushed Dean's hand away, through the portal, Castiel protected his hunter, making good on a vow he had given himself years before. Even then, staying behind, he was certain he was staying true to his vow to keep Dean safe. 

And all those nights spent together in Purgatory, holding Cas close to him, allowing a modicum of peace in such a horrific place made it all that more difficult for Dean, safely back on Earth, to have felt his angel's hands slip away, lost forever.


End file.
